Succubus, The Original
by Lillian Jade Rose
Summary: A fairly graphic smut story. Rated for that and some sparse swearing. Dash of plot, dash of angst. When Tanya is rejected by Edward, she is forced to find a more esily seduced species, a human. One shot.


**Succubus, The Original**

**A/N – Starts with stranger POV, switches to Tanya later. One shot. Warning: Rating for graphic smut, some swearing. Dash of plot, dash of angst. Nothing too dirty. Flames will be used to inspire more offensive fics.**

**Disclaimer: I only steal Steph Meyer's brilliant characters. I do not own.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Horribly conflicting emotions battled away in my mind, fighting to gain dominance. Fear, Rationality, Confusion, and the Hormonal Teenage Motherfucker.

Fear gripped my senses, making my muscles tighten painfully, making my heart beat twice its normal rate, and kicked my flight instinct into overdrive. It told me I was in danger, that this woman was much more than the eye perceived. It made me want to run, fast.

Rationality told me that this striking woman was way out of my lead. It also told fear to shut the fuck up, why the hell are you being such a pussy?

Confusion raged wildly, telling me that no one could be this beautiful, move with such grace. It also asked what was this woman doing in the woods all alone, and how she managed to sneak up on me. And why the hell was she flirting with me this way?

But the Hormonal Teenage Motherfucker smothered all the rest, and took over with vigor when the beauty clad in nothing but a thin black tank top and red mini skirt ghosted her finger down my arm, sending shivers through my body. She tilted her head in a very suggestive way, making her strawberry blonde curls shift and catch the light, all the while that little finger of hers stroked my arm. She raised herself onto her tiptoes, and rubbed her nose along my collarbone. Then she let her lips just graze the tip of my ear. She was cold, much colder than the frost that blanketed Alaska in early Fall.

"My names Tanya." She whispered in a tone that reminded me of a phone sex operator, only impossibly sweeter and smoother. The seductive tone she used began to stir something deep inside me. With a voice shaky from fear I replied,

"Hunter." But right then, I felt like the hunted.

"Hunter… so manly. I like that." All I could do was gape at her when she pulled back. I tried to compose myself, but the raging emotions swallowed my mind, not allowing for any other thoughts. She smiled at me, exposing a perfectly straight line of bright white teeth. My heart thudded harder against my chest.

Before I could dwell on why this woman instilled so much fear into me, she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

It was like a fucking switch, one moment the emotions were battling it out, and then instantly, they were all obliterated besides the Hormonal Teenage Motherfucker.

She shoved me up against a tree roughly with ease, pressing her body and every supple curve into me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for me. She took the lead, pushing her tongue into my mouth, exploring greedily.

There was no question as to what was going on or why, there was only the blood rushing to my dick, the surge of lust and uncontrollable hormones. Of there own accord, my hands ran up and down her body, from her firm legs to her tiny waist, along the outside of her breast and then the back of her neck. I crushed myself to her, pushing my tongue deeper into her mouth. She fisted a handful of my hair and tugged, creating a spike of pain that only increased my arousal.

My breathing was ragged, filling the air around us. In the heat of my passion, it escaped my notice she wasn't emanating similar sounds.

Her hips gyrated into mine, rubbing my hardon and making me moan with pleasure. Twice she did it, and twice I moaned shamelessly, making our lips vibrate against each other.

I gripped her breast first on the outside of her shirt, then when she made no protest or reaction, dove my hands under. Her stomach was icy, firm, and smooth. I reached up to cup her mounds in my hand, noticing the lack of a bra. The thought of that turned me on even further.

I squeezed her, and confusion made a timid reappearance in my mind when even there, she was firm as hell and icy cold. But the Hormonal Teenage Motherfucker kicked confusion right out the back door.

I was holding the breast of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, there was no room for thought or doubt.

When I ran my thumbs over her erect nipples, she hummed pleasantly, so I did it again. Without warning her hand was between my crotch, rubbing me up and down rhythmically. For a second I let my head lull back, bumping against the thick trunk of the tree I was leaning on. Expertly she caused a hot, ball of pleasure to begin forming within me. As she stroked me, I massaged her breasts.

And then suddenly, faster than I might have thought possible, she had my pants unbuttoned and pooled around my waist. Then, quickly again, she was on her knees.

She swirled her chilly tongue around the head of my cock, making me thrust forward slightly. Her tongue slid slowly from my bases to tip again and again. She was teasing me, and I was dying for more. I was about to voice my opinions, but then her mouth engulfed me, and I could feel my head touching the back of her throat. I whimpered loudly feeling my knees grow weak.

Whoever this woman was, she was a fucking expert.

Her tongue massaged me while she lightly sucked. I let out a loud groan of pleasure. She began to bob her head up and down, all the while sucking and licking all over. She would plunge her head down, deep throaing me with abandon, and then as she would pull up, rub her tongue along the sensitive underside of my head. Switching her mouth for her hand, she said,

"You taste _delicious_." Oh my _God._ I was surprised I didn't cream myself right there.

Her hand never stopped going up and down at an agonizing pace as she stood up and unbuttoned her top. My eyes greedily and unabashedly stared as she let it slide from down her shoulders and hit the ground silently. Her breasts were large and perky, absolutely perfect. Every part of her was perfect. A little too perfect.

My hands automatically reached for her chest. I squeezed and rubbed while she pumped me.

For a moment she stopped, and yanked my shirt over my head. A gust cold air assaulted my chest, followed by her frozen hands. She rubbed the muscles of my chest, and then lightly scratched down. Her nails left a bright red trail, and a light prickling of pain. I was in ecstasy.

I stood before her completely naked, watching as she deftly slid off her skirt. She had on a pair of tiny, lacy black panties. My mind went wild, and began to picture all kinds of other fantasy items on her.

She ripped them off, didn't sliding them down sexily, or pull them eagerly, but tore them right off her little frame. Without a backward glance, she sent them flying into the air.

I didn't watch them land in the distance, but drank up her figure with my eyes. Perfection had never looked so fucking perfect. And literally, she was perfect, her breast were symmetrical, full and lifted, her waist flat and sculpted. She was completely bare below the waist, not a hint of hair. My mid was doing back flips. I was definitely the luckiest guy on the face of the earth.

Tanya POV

It was almost comical, really. Men were all the same, especially the ones hovering right around the age of adulthood. All you had to do was jut your chest a little, whisper in their ear, and they were beyond rational thought. A light kiss on the lips and their brain recentered itself in their penis.

It didn't occur to them that I appeared out of nowhere. Nor did they wonder why I was dressed scantily in near freezing temperatures. If they noticed I was hard and cold as granite, they never voiced the thought. If I lost control of my speed at times, their lust hooded eyes took no notice really.

It was a disappointing, a bit pathetic. Almost too easy.

But I didn't have many other options. I could be lonely about Edward, who didn't want me for reasons I couldn't fathom. He preferred that silly little human of his, Belle, or was it Della?

Or I could sit at home, taking care of things myself, merely frustrating myself at the lack of arousal my own hand could bring me.

So I settled for this. It was really my only choice.

I plastered a seductive smile on my face, sure that he wouldn't be able to see that it wasn't sincere. I was practiced at these things, faking it. But my center ached for relief, and my throat burned with thirst. The scent of him was seriously testing my control.

I hitched a leg around his waist, and could feel his warm arousal pointed at my center. With one thrust, he slid into me. It was warm and soft by comparison, and it wasn't nearly what I truly desired for. But I let my romantic desires go and settled for satisfying a more primal one.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned as he began to pump into me slowly at first. The friction of him inside me mingled with the delicious smell of his coursing blood sent waves of pleasure coursing through me. His breathing was ragged, embarrassing almost. Not that he was coherent enough to care. His thrusts were rhythmic, satisfying. But I wanted more. There was not even a chance he could hurt me.

"Harder!" I instructed. He happily complied, moaning with satisfaction. His thrusts picked up speed, but not enough.

"Deeper…" I moaned sexily. I wanted to be filled, to be engulfed in pleasure and forget everything. He pushed himself completely into me, hitting all the right spots. He pulled out quickly and rammed into me again. A light sheen on sweat covered his body, and his face was scrunched up in concentration and bliss.

Again and again he plowed into me, hard but not hard enough.

"Dammit, fuck me!" I groaned loudly, thrusting my hips up to meet his, and he picked up pace. His balls slapped into me with every deep thrust, and I knew he was going as hard and fast as a human could. He drove into me with complete abandon, fueled by my encouragement.

"Oh yeah... like that… more… yeeesss…" I moaned breathlessly. It was never as good as it could be with another vampire, but nonetheless I enjoyed the moment. I reveled in the feeling of being completely ravished, let my mind be taken away by the great sensations he was giving me. My orgasm was close, I could feel the tightness building. His hard pumps finally pushed me over the edge, and I squeezed tightly around his cock, willing him to come too. His pace picked up impossibly faster. Then he was letting out a stream of profanities and moans of sweet bliss, while I felt his release shoot into me.

When he was done, he slumped against the tree. It was the only thing holding him up as he muttered "Best… fuck... ever…"

I smiled. It only took so little to please a man. But there was an even more fiery primal need flowing through me now, fueled by his heat and rapid heartbeat, one that was much stronger than the need for sexual release. My throat was searing from our closeness, and the way his scent intensified with his every bead of sweat.

"And your last …" I hissed, but before he could process that, I pounced on him, and sunk my teeth into his soft, pulsing neck. He screamed and thrashed for a moment, finally coming to his senses and realizing what he should have already: I was dangerous. I quickly silenced him with a twist of his neck, and his body slumped to the ground lifeless. I drank up his sweet, warm blood with fervor, letting the liquid trickle down my throat soothing the insatiable burning.

The sex was good, the blood tasted irresistible. But it would never be anything compared to having one of my kind as a soul mate for life.


End file.
